The Frozen Avenger
by Holster646
Summary: One year after the events of Frozen, Elsa and Anna have become close. But a time tear separates them from a world they know, to a world that has the Avengers. Hydra captures the sisters and separates them. The Avengers save Elsa, but now they have to defeat Ultron to find and save Anna. Rated T to be safe.
1. Time Tear to HYDRA

The Frozen Avenger

Frozen & Avengers Xover

Timeline: During The Age of Ultron Movie

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL.

Chapter 1: Time Tear to HYDRA

One Year After Frozen.

Elsa's POV

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted as we rode through The Arendelle Forest. She urged Sitron forward.

Anna and I have gotten really close after the Great Thaw. She is an amazing person.

She has forgiven me from all the things I have done to her.

"Well?" I asked her as she rode up next to me.

"What?" She laughed. "Elsa! Kristoff and I are on a break. He just need some space."

Just then, The wind started to pick up.

"Elsa, can you turn down the wind?" Anna asked.

"It's not me." I said.

Suddenly a black hole appeared. I felt it pull us towards it. I tried to turn my horse, Gratis, away from the hole. But it sucked us in.

...

After a moment of black, we found ourselves in some woods. It wasn't the woods of Arendelle though. I looked around.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Stay close to me."

We began riding our horses through the wood. We came upon some kind of fortress. Anna and I dismounted our horses.

"Hello?" Anna shouted.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by men. There was a loud bang. Anna screamed.

"Anna!" I shouted. I started blasting men with my powers. I created Marshmallow to help me. He attacked and the men ran. I caught my breath and turned to face Anna. But Anna was gone.

I turned back around to see a blonde man holding a knife to Anna's throat.

I positioned myself to attack.

"Let her go." I yelled.

"I don't think so." The man said.

A Man with a glass over one eye walked out. He stood next to the man and Anna.

"Hello. May I introduce myself. I am Baron Strucker, the head of HYDRA. This is my associate, Pietro Maximoff. Also known as Quicksilver. You see, Quicksilver is so fast, he can cut your friend up into pieces in 30 seconds." The man disappeared and then reappeared with another knife. "Just surrender and we'll let her live."

"Elsa, don't!" Anna screamed.

"I have to. I can't lose you." I said. I lowered my arms.

"I surrender."

...

After the men of HYDRA grabbed me, they separated me from Anna. I was thrown into a cell. The man Baron Strucker came to my cell.

"Can I have your name?" he asked.

"Elsa." I replied quietly.

"Well Elsa. I have a proposition for you." He sat down on a chair. "You have an amazing gift. I want you to use it to help me rule the world."

"I never use my powers that way." I replied. "Where's my sister?"

"Oh, so that's your sister? Well I'm sorry to say, but she's half way around the world." He said.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" I casted my powers at him. Red light blocked my attack. A woman came from behind Strucker.

"Oh this is my other associate, Wanda Maximoff. Also known as the Starlet Witch."

Strucker stood up from the chair. "So unless you want to see your sister again, I'd think about my offer."

He walked out of the room. Wanda looked at me.

"Pathetic." She said as she exited the room.

I curled up in the corner of the cell, and began to think about Baron Strucker's offer.

 _ **Hello again everyone!**_

 _ **I hope you like the beginning of The Frozen Avenger. I have a good feeling you guys might like this one.**_

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	2. Rescued by the Avengers

Chapter 2: Rescued by the Avengers

Captain America POV

I walked down the stairs to the lower levels of the HYDRA base. I stopped at the bottom to take a look around.

"Tony, do you got anything for me on this level?" I asked Tony through the earpiece.

"Actually, yes. Theres a part of that level that is below freezing." Tony said. "Go check it out."

I put my shield on my back and sprinted. A couple of HYRDA soldiers came running towards me.

"Let's get to work." I said as I jumped. I landed on one of the soldiers. I elbowed the other one in the face. I took off on a sprint.

It started to get colder the closer I got. By then time I reached the source, I could feel the cold thru my uniform.

I looked into what looked like a cell. There I saw a woman.

She was pale skinned, and had platinum blonde hair. She wore a sparkly blue dress with a cape. She seemed to be unconscious. I hit the lock to the cell with my shield.

"Tony, I found the source. Its a woman. Must be a super-human." I said over the ear piece.

"Well, bring her to the Quinnjet." Tony replied. "We may be able to get some info out of her."

I walked over to the woman and picked her up. I began to run to the outside of the fortress. As I got outside, The Quinnjet landed.

I boarded, and we left.

...

When we got back to the Avengers tower. I picked her up and carried her inside.

I took her to my room and set her on my bed. Frost began covering the room. I slowly left the room and sat outside of the door. Natasha came around the corner.

"What's up, Cap." She said, smiling.

"Oh, nothing." I looked down at my arms. There was still frost on them.

"Oh I see." Natasha sat across the hall from me. "You like her."

"No. Well, maybe." I said.

"Well anyway," Natasha opened a folder, "Her name is Elsa. She was a Queen of a 17th century kingdom. But she disappeared a year after she caused a freak winter storm."

"Huh, That's something." I extended my hand. She placed the folder in my hand.

"You going to the party?" Natasha said as she stood up.

"Yeah. I'm just going to wait until she wakes up."

"Ok then." She walked away.

...

Elsa's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I blacked out after Baron Strucker left. I was in a room. with a big window. I realized I was on a bed. I slowly rose for the bed. Ice covered the floor. I quickly unmelted it.

Just then, the door to the room opened. A man walked in. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very well built. He grabbed a chair and sat across from me,

"Hallo. Jeg er kaptein Steve Rogers. Jeg er med Avengers. Snakker du noe englesk?" The man said.

"Yes. I know English, Captain Steve Rogers with the Avengers." I said.

"Oh good." He let out a sigh. "My Norwegian isn't very good."

"It's not too bad." I said.

"Ok Miss Elsa. Like I said, I'm with the Avengers. You are In the year 2015." Steve said.

The shock of that information was overwhelming. I blinked a few times.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Now I need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Sikker." I said with a smile.

"Ok." Steve smiled.

...

Steve and I talked about what happened while I was captured by HYDRA. I found myself looking him over. I must admit, I did like what I saw. He was handsome.

"Okay." Steve said. "I think that I have anything I need." Steve got up and began to exit the room.

"Wait, Captain?" I said as he opened the door.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Did you think you could show me around?"

"Sure, and call me Steve."

...

Captain America's POV

Elsa and I left my room and began to walk down the hall. The tension was a little over bearing. But I would have to manage.

We came to Tony's main living room. Natasha and Thor was in there. Bruce was at the bar.

"Hey, guys. Meet Elsa of Arendelle." I introduced

"By Odins beard!" Thor stood up and approached Elsa. "I sense you are more powerful then frost giants!"

"You must be Thor of Asgard." Elsa said smiling.

"Indeed I am." Thor said with a smile.

Natasha came over.

"Hi, Elsa. I'm Natasha." She said with a smile.

Bruce walked away and back into the lab with his drink.

Natasha grabbed Elsa's arm.

"How about we leave these men and get you into something more comfortable."

"Sure." Elsa said. Natasha and Elsa left the room, leaving Thor and me.

"Well my good friend," Thor said. "Looks like Freya has stuck you."

"Maybe, Thor. Maybe."

 **So, Cap and Elsa have met. Let's see how things turn out**.

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Hallo. Jeg er kaptein Steve Rogers. Jer er med Avengers. Snakker du noe englesk? (Hello. I am Captain Steve Rogers. I'm with the Avengers. Do you know any english?)**_

 _ **Sikkar(Sure)**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

Elsa's POV

I was in Natasha's room, trying on some clothes. The feeling in the air was very girly. It reminded me of Anna

Natasha sat on the bed as I tired on one of her dresses.

"So, Elsa. Anyone special in Arendelle?" she asked.

"Well, I did have a lot of suitors to ask for my hand, but I really wasn't interested." I said.

"Well, has anyone caught your eyes?" she leaned forward.

"Actually, yes." I admitted.

"Well?" Natasha pressed me for answers.

I finished putting on a dress and sat down on the bed.

"It's Steve." I said.

Natasha just smiled.

I was expecting a Anna reaction, which made me miss her even more. My mood shifted.

"What's wrong?' Natasha asked.

"It's my sister. HYDRA took her away after we were captured."

Natasha looked at me. "Look, after the party, we'll have Jarvis find her."

"Jarvis?"

"It's complicated."

Natasha looked at my dress.

"You look really good." she said.

"Let me make a adjustment."

...

Captain America's POV

The party started. We had a lot of friend come by. I talked with Sam about our assault on HYRDA. Just then, someone caught my eyes.

Elsa walked out with Natasha. She was wearing a black leather dress that went to her knees. The dress sparkled like ice particles.

I walked up to her. She smiled.

"You look good." I said.

"Well, It isn't my style, but it will work."

"Let me get you a drink." I walked over to the bar. Sam come over to me.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Elsa Arendelle. I rescued her from HYDRA."

"Well, she is stunning."

I came back with a couple of drinks. Elsa grabbed the glass from me. She began to drink, but then coughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just not what I'm used to."

...

After the party, All the Avengers with hanging out. Elsa sat next to me.

Thor set his hammer down on the table.

"He who be worthy shall possess the power. Come on, its a trick." Clint said.

"Be my guest." Thor offered.

Clint got up and tried to pick up the hammer. It didn't budge.

After Tony, Rhodes, and Bruce tried, I gave it a shot. I felt the hammer budge but nothing else.

Bruce offered Natasha.

"Oh no. That's a question I don't need answering." She said.

Elsa got up and tried her luck. The hammer didn't move.

"So whoever processes Thor's finger prints." Tony says.

"Well, that's a very good theory." Thor said. "I got a better one. Your all not worthy."

Suddenly, we heard a loud noise. We all covered our ears.

We looked to the source of the noise. A torn apart robot from Tony's Iron Legion came limping out.

"How can you be worthy? None of you are." the robot said.

"Who are you?" i demanded

The robot then said something about killing someone.

"You killed someone?" I said

"It's not like I wanted to, but I needed to." The robot said.

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

We then heard Tony's voice.

"I tried to put a shield of armor around the world.

"Ultron." Tony said.

"In the flesh." Ultron said.

Suddenly robots broke out of the wall.

I grabbed my shield. I used it to block the gunfire. I heard a scream. I looked to see Elsa holding her arm.

I jumped over to her and picked her up. Using my shield, I blocked any bullets from hitting her.

"Stay behind me!" I yelled.

"I can take care of myself!" Elsa yelled. She began throwing ice blasts at the robots. They fell down and all the robots were gone.

"Gosh that was disappointing," Ultron said.

Thor threw hit hammer and Ultron shattered.

I turned to Elsa and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

 ** _Well we now know that Elsa is interested._**

 ** _I'm sorry I not going exactly to script from the movie, but Ive only seen the movie once. I'm trying to go by memory._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon._**


	4. Finding Ultron

Chapter 4: Finding Ultron

Elsa's POV

I followed Steve into a large room where his friends were. They were discussing about what happened with Ultron.

"We need to find him." The man Tony said.

Then a yellow orb appeared,

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's what's left off Jarvis." Tony answered.

I started crying. Natasha said that Jarvis would find Anna. I ran out of the room. I ran out to the balcony. I looked out to what Steve called New York City.

Soon I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Steve. He leaned against the railing.

"This is about your sister." He asked.

"Yeah. Natasha said Jarvis would be able to find her." I wiped a tear off my face.

Steve put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. It was a very nice sound. Like a steady drum.

He pulled away to look at me.

"I promise you Elsa. I will find your sister. No matter what it takes." He said.

I looked into his blue eyes. I kissed him. His lips connected with mine. But as soon as I realized what I did, i pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Its okay." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I walked away embarrassed. I didn't know what came over me.

...

Steve's POV

I leaned against the railing as Elsa walked away. That was an interesting moment. I just barely met this girl and she just kissed me.

"Nice move Maverick."

I turned around to see Natasha standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"A little flustered, but she'll be ok." She walked over to me. "Captain, you found a keeper."

"Nat, I don't know. I just barely met her. I don't want to rush things. Especially with Ultron on the loose."

"Steve, I'm not saying that. Take your time."

...

Elsa's POV

The next morning, I woke up energetic. I walked out of the room. I ran into Clint, who was talking to a box.

"Good morning Clint." I said.

He simply nodded.

"Um ok."

I found Steve with Thor, Bruce and Tony in the lab. They were looking for Ultron.

"There is a merchant named Ulysses Claw. He sales illegal viberanium out of Wakanda." Tony said.

"Let's go." Steve said.

He turned around and ran into me.

"Oh Elsa. Hi."

"Hey Steve. What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to get Ultron."

"Let me come."

"Elsa, this is going to be dangerous." Thor said.

"I can take care of myself." I defended.

"Oh, Elsa." Tony walked over to a big box. He opened it.

"I had this made for you." He showed me a light blue bodysuit with white snowflakes. A white helmet came with it.

"Thank you Tony." I said as I took them.

"Now if you want to come, better get that on now."

 _ **Well, that was interesting.**_

 _ **Thanks to those that have reviewed. It helps me keep the writing going.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	5. Losing Control

Chapter 5: Losing Control

Elsa's POV

I followed Steve and Thor through the giant metal ship. We came across a giant metal man, along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

"Those two help kidnap Anna." I whispered to Steve.

The metal man shouted. "Don't compare me to Stark! Stark is a sickness!"

Tony floated down us. "Ah, Junior. You're going to break your old man's heart."

The metal man turned around. "If I have to."

The voice was familiar. It was Ultron's.

"If you have to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron replied.

"He beat me by one second." Tony said.

Thor looked a little confused.

"Ah this is funny, Mr. Stark." Pietro said. "Is this more comfortable? Like old times?" he motioned to some long cylinders below us. I guessed they were weapons.

"This was never my life." Tony said.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve said to the twins.

"Oh, we will." Wanda said.

"I know you've suffered."

Ultron spoke up. "Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you can live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth..."

I stepped in. "War isn't the answer to everything."

"I think it is." Ultron said. "But all I want is peace."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said.

"Yeah. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron then attacked.

He blasted Tony against a wall. Tony flew after him. Steve and Thor started fighting with two of Utron's minions. Pietro took off in a flash. Steve rushed Wanda, but she released her powers on him.

I took a deep breath and focused my powers. I launched a blast at Wanda. She dodged it.

"You're mine!" I shouted as I walked over to her. She started trying to blast me, I just blocked her attacks with my powers. She began to run. I created a barrier in front of her. She tried to jump it. I froze her to the barrier. I made an icicle dagger and pointed it at her throat.

"Where is my sister?!" I demanded.

"She's closer then you think." Wanda said, "But that's the least of your problems." She casted her powers.

Suddenly I was back in Arendelle. Everyone was wearing black. Anna's frozen statue stood in a crate. I hated seeing this. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I was chained up. The guards held on to the chains and dragged me like a dog. Then I saw who was leading the parade. It was Hans.

...

Captain America's POV

"Stay down, kid." I said as I hit one of the Maximoff's with my shield. I ran back to where I saw Elsa at. I saw her sitting on the ground, in front of an ice wall. I ran over to her. I noticed that ice was covering the ground, I kneeled in front of her.

"Elsa. Elsa!" She just looked at me, dazed and hurt. Just then, I flash backed. I was with Penny. We were dancing, like we planned. but it didn't feel right.

...

Hawkeye's POV

I continued to fire my arrows. Just then i heard something behind me. I quickly grabbed a special arrow and put it on the scarlet witch's forehead. She screamed and fell down.

"Sorry. Already did the mind control thing. Not a big fan."

I ran around finding the rest of the team was under the scarlet witch's spell, but not only that, there was a giant storm cloud hovering above the boat. I quickly started getting everyone together.

After gathering up the team, I went back for Elsa. I found her with snow swirling around her. Red Ice spikes were popping up. I moved my way over to her and grabbed her. I shook her. She took a deep breath.

"Clint! What are you doing in Arendelle?" She asked.

"You're not in Arendelle. We need to get you out of here. before you make Africa an ice cube."

I picked her up and carried her to the Quinjet. She stopped before we got inside.

She stopped the snow and made it clear again.

She collapsed. I picked her back up and took her into the Quinnjet.

 ** _Wow some Chapter there_**

 ** _Keep reading to find out!_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon._**


	6. Finding a New Dance Partner

Chapter 6: Finding a New Dance Partner

Elsa's POV

The team sat scattered around the Quinnjet. I had a blanket wrapped around me. Bruce sat across from me. No one said a word.

Steve was quiet. I didn't want to talk because of what happened.

The vision kept flashing thru my head. Of Hans leading the people of Arendelle. To my death.

Couple hours later, Clint landed the Quinnjet. We all walked to this big white house. Steve walked up to Tony.

"What is this place?" Steve asked.

"Safe house?"

We walked into the door. Clint walked in.

"Honey. I'm Home."

Clint walked up to a woman. He hugged and kissed her.

"This is an agent." Tony said.

"Everyone, this is Laura." Clint said.

Then some children ran over to Clint.

"These are smaller agents." Tony said.

Natasha went over to Laura and touched her belly.

"So, how's little Natasha doing?" She asked.

"Actually its a boy."

She looked down at her belly.

"Traitor."

Steve spoke up. "Sorry we didn't call ahead."

"Yeah, because we had no idea you existed."

"Well, Fury helped me set this up after I joined Shield. Its not in the records, I would like to keep it that way.

Later, after getting cleaned up. I walked out into the yard, and sat down in the grass. I began to think about the dream I had.

 _I struggled against the chain, trying to get free. I looked up to see a platform with a pole on it. Men were stacking wood against the platform. The guards lead me to the platform and tied me to it. Wood was stacked against me. I struggled to get free. Hans took his torch and lit the pile on fire._

"Elsa, Elsa!"

I snapped out of my vision. Steve was kneeling in front of me with his hands on my arms.

Snow surrounded us. I quickly unmelted it all.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked.

"I don't know."

"Elsa," he sat down next to me. "Talk to me."

I took a deep breath. I explained what happened in my dream.

"Oh." He sighed. "During World War 2, I fell for this woman named Peggy Carter. While trying to defeat Hydra, I had to crash into the Arctic to save the world. We talked over the radio. We set up a date for a dance. But I was frozen for 70 years in the ice."

"That's terrible." I said.

"My dream was what would of happened if I made it out alive."

I touched his face. He looked at me. I slowly moved in for a kiss. Our lips touched. I pulled back and smiled.

"I'm not sorry about that one." I giggled.

"Looks like I found my next dance partner." He said smiling.

Later that day, I met Nick Fury, former head of Shield. He explained that Ultron was planning global extinction. We needed to do something fast.

We realized that Doctor Cho hasn't been heard from for a while.

I got changed into my super outfit and walked out with Steve. I got onto the Quinnjet.

"Elsa, I want you to go back to The Avengers tower."

"No. I'm your new dance partner. We stick together." I said.

 _ **Well about time!**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise that I will try better with the updates.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	7. Retrieving the Cradle

Chapter 7: Retrieving the Cradle

Elsa's POV

We flew over what Clint called Hong Kong. Clint lowered the Quinnjet down to a building. Steve got off. I went to follow.

"No Elsa. You stay here." He said as he took off running.

I went to where Clint and Natasha was. I looked over the scene. The city was huge, far as the eye can see.

I then heard Steve's voice.

"Guys, Doctor Cho is down. Ultron has the Cradle."

"Well what now?" Clint said.

"Well, back in Arendelle, If we needed to hide something, we would move it secretly." I said.

"Well then look for anything that they can move the cradle in." Steve said.

"There." Natasha said. "It a truck from the facility."

I looked at where Natasha pointed. A big long box was being pulled by a truck.

"Do you want me to take the driver out?" Clint said.

"Negative." Steve said. "If that cradle explodes, it could wipe out half the city."

Steve then decided to take Ultron alone. I stepped forward.

"No Steve. You've been taking all the big shots. It's my turn." I walked the back of the Quinnjet. "Cover me?" I said into the headpiece."

"Always." Steve replied.

I jumped out of the jet and used my powers to steer myself towards the truck. I landed hard. I made my way to the back I heard someone yell inside

"Leave me ALONE!"

The door to the back came off. I almost fell. I quickly jumped back up onto the top, Ultron flew up to meet me.

"Oh if it isn't the Snow Queen?" Ultron said. "I was hoping for Captain America. Do you know what's in that cradle? The power make real change. And that terrifies you."

"Would you do me a favor and shut up?" I said as I launched my attack.

I blasted him with my powers. He was taken back, but then fired his lasers. I built a Ice shield that blocked it. I made a sword and started to attack him. He blocked my attack and smashed my shield. I recoiled and did a flip back.

...

Captain America's POV

I watched as Elsa took on Ultron. She was doing well for someone who didn't have much experience.

"Clint, get me a ride."

Clint came down with the Quinnjet. He lowered the back and my motorcycle came out. I hopped on and took off. I kept the truck in sight.

Elsa was trying to keep up with Ultron, but Ultron was besting her. I intervened by throwing my shield. He blocked it.

"I told you to not get involved." Elsa shouted over the headpiece as she did a follow up attack.

"I helped. Now hold on."

I launched myself into the back of the truck. Ultron's minions attacked.

...

Elsa's POV

I watched Steve jump into the back of the truck. I continued my fight with Ultron. He flew into me and carried me into a moving train. I landed hard. Ultorn had the advantage.

But a flash went buy. Ultron recoiled. He then became trapped by the bars of the train. I looked to see the Scarlet Witch using her powers to trap him.

"Please. Don't do this." Ultron said

"What choice do we have?"

Just then Steve came thru the roof. Ultron took off towards the front of the train.

"Are you alright? Steve asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then Ultron took out the driver of the train, then took off.

Steve ran to the front. I look at The Scarlet Witch.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

Steve ran back to us.

"Ultron took out the brakes." Steve said.

The train then jerked forward.

Steve looked at Quicksilver.

"Get the people out of the way"

Quicksilver nodded and disappeared.

He then turned to The Scarlet Witch.

"Can you stop this train?"

She nodded.

He then grabbed me around the waist.

"Hold on sweetheart."

The train crashed through the streets. The Scarlet Witch was using her powers to stop the train.

Finally the train slowed to a stop.

The three of us got out of the train.

I walked away.

"Clint, where are you?"

Static.

I grabbed my earpiece and threw it.

"We got the cradle."

I turned around to see Steve walking up to me.

"But, now, we need to get back to Stark tower. I fear Tony's going to do something stupid."

 _ **Sorry for the wait. I moved into an apartment, and a bunch of other stuff.**_

 _ **Yes I know Captian America takes on Ultron. I decided to give Elsa a chance.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	8. The Vision

Chapter 8: The Vision

Elsa's POV

I followed Steve and the Maximoff twins into the lab.

"I'm going to say this once." Steve said.

"How about 'none-ce." Tony replied.

"Shut it down." Steve ordered.

"Nope not gonna happen." Tony said as he walked to another screen

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve said.

"And you do?" Bruce said. "She isn't in your head." He said as he pointed to Wanda.

"I know you're angry." Wanda stepped out.

"Oh we're way past that. I can choke you to death and not even turn a shade." Bruce said.

"Banner after everything that happened..."

"It's nothing compared to what's going to happen."

"You don't know what's in there."

"This isn't a game!"

"Shut it down now!" I yelled. I released my powers. Everyone got down. Pietro was now across the room holding a cord in his hand.

He dropped it. "No, no. Go on. You were saying."

Just then there was a loud bang. Pietro fell through the floor. Tony started to reroute the upload. Steve through his shield. Tony's glove came on and he blasted Tony. As Steve flew back, I advanced on Tony.

He blasted me back as well. Steve came back up and fought with Tony. Wanda and Bruce were fighting.

Then Thor appeared. He jumped onto the cradle, lifted his hammer and lighting appeared.

"Wait!" Bruce yelled.

Then Thor brought the lightning down onto the cradle.

It was quiet for a second. Just then the the cradle exploded. A red man appeared out of it. He looked around wildly and the focused on Thor. He lunged at Thor.

Thor threw him through the window of the lab. He stopped at the window of the main room.

Steve and I went to engage him, but Thor motioned us to stop, then set him hammer down.

He turned around and floated down to the ground. His body was now green. Then a cape appeared. He turned to Thor.

"I'm sorry. That was odd." He said. "Thank you."

Thor then explained to us about the Mind stone, which was one of the infinity stones.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." The man said.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked.

Tony explained something about Jarvis's matrix to create something new.

I was shocked. So this must be Jarvis. I walked him, but Steve stopped me.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." The Vision said.

"You're not?" Steve asked.

"I'm not Ultron." Vision said. "I am not Jarvis. I am... I am."

"I looked in your head," Wanda said, "and saw annihilation."

"How can we trust you if that's what she saw?" I asked.

"Look again."

"Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint said.

"Their powers, the horrors in our head, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..."

"Is it?" Steve asked. "Are you? On our side?"

Vision explained that he was on the side of life and Ultron was against it. That he was going to destroy the world. And that Ultron must be destroyed. All of Ultron. Every last form.

"Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So to answer Elsa's question, there maybe no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." Vision then handed Thor his hammer.

Everyone was shocked. Thor just shrugged.

"Alright, well done." Thor said to Tony.

...

As the other Avengers were getting ready to fight Ultron, I caught up with Vision.

"Vision!"

He turned and looked at me. "I had a feeling you would try to talk to me."

"Do you know where my sister is?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

"She at a HYDRA base in Russia." Vision said, "But we need you in Sokovia. We need as much help as we can get."

"Ok thank you." I then ran off to prepare myself for the fight.

 _ **So Elsa now knows where Anna is.**_

 _ **But Elsa is going to be in the fight of her life.**_

 _ **What do you think will happen. Review to let me know.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	9. The Battle for The World

Chapter 9: The Battle for the World.  
Elsa's POV  
I walked towards the Quinn jet. I had my uniform that Tony designed for me. But I made a few adjustments. I put a ice cape on and made a visor to protect my eyes. I walked up to Steve.  
He looked at me and smiled.  
"You look different." He said.  
"For a second there, I didn't think you would notice." I said as I sat down.  
Soon the whole team boarded the jet and we were off.  
There was nothing but silence for a while. I stood up and walked over to Steve.  
"You should say something." I whispered.  
He nodded and cleared his throat. "Listen up. Ultron knows were coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us."  
Steve paused for a second. "Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."  
I nodded to the last part. I have been called a monster before. So now I believe that I'm a hero.  
I got off with Steve. We began the evacuation of Slovakia. Steve and I directed traffic leaving the city. Everyone else was in another place.  
Suddenly robots came out of the ground and surrounded us. I started blasting them left and right.  
"Go!" Steve yelled to the people in the cars. Suddenly a Ultron bot landed behind him and shot at him. He took it down.  
We were fighting side by side, destroying one Ultron after another.  
Then there was a shake in the ground. The ground by the bridge cracked. There was a loud thundering sound. Steve came up behind me to look. The other side of the bridge collapsed. It was like we were going up. That's when I realized. We were.  
I then heard Ultron's voice coming from his robots. "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal."  
I looked at Steve. He turned around. "Let's get the job done."

...

Steve and I continued to fight. Suddenly Steve got hit by a flying robot. He landed on a car.  
"Cap, you got incoming." I heard Tony say over the ear piece.  
"Incoming already came in." I helped him off the car. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off."  
Soon some of the cars on the edge started to fall. I quickly tried to freeze them to the ground. Steve ran up and grabbed to bumper of a woman's car. The bumper snapped off. The cars fell. Then Steve jumped down. I ran over and saw him with the woman in the car. I helped her up. Soon I heard a voice behind me.  
"You can't save them all." I turned around to see an Ultron with Steve's shield in his chest. Steve got up from the ledge and summoned the shield to him.  
"You'll never..." The robot got cut off as I fell off the ledge.  
"Never what?" Steve said. "You didn't finish!"  
Just then a car landed next to me, along with Thor. As we walked away from the bridge, Steve asked Thor.  
"What, were you napping?"  
Soon we came across Natasha. I went up next to her.  
"Good to see you again." I said as I blasted more Ultrons  
"Likewise." She said as she did a front flip and kicked a Ultron. Thor was fighting like a warrior. But soon Ultron came up and took him away.  
"Great!" I then summoned Marshmallow.  
"Take them out!" I said, pointing to the Ultrons.  
Marshmallow roared and began smashing the robots.  
Natasha looked impressed. "Bruce is going to love this."  
I then heard Clint on the earpiece. "All right, we're all clear here."  
"We are not clear!" Steve said as he threw his shield. "We are very not clear!"  
"All right, coming to you." Clint said.  
"Romanoff!" Steve shouted as he threw his shield at an Ultron.  
"Thanks." She then grabbed it and used it herself.  
Soon we were clear.  
"The next wave is gonna hit any minute." Steve said. "What do you got, Stark?"  
"Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city." Tony said. "That will keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."  
"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said.  
"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice." Tony said.  
"Cap, these going nowhere." Natasha said. "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..."  
"Not till everyone's safe."  
"Steve, think about it. Everyone up here versus all of humanity down there. It doesn't add up." I said.  
"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve said.  
"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha said.  
Steve and I looked at Natasha.  
"There's worse ways to go." She said. "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"  
I looked out to see the view. It was breathtaking.  
Suddenly a voice came over the earpiece. "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better."  
Suddenly a huge grey thing appeared out of the clouds.  
"The Helicarrier." Steve whispered.  
Pietro ran back over to us.  
"Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do." Fury said.  
"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve said.  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury said.  
Then some hovering boats came out of the side of the Helicarrier  
"This is S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pietro asked.  
"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to be." Steve said.  
"This is not so bad."  
One of the boats came our way.  
"Let's load them up." Steve said.

...

We helped the civilians onto the boats.  
Tony then said "Thor, I have a plan."  
"We're out of time." Thor said. "There coming for the core."  
"Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony said.  
Steve and I fought our way to the core. I blasted all the robots I saw.  
"Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."  
"Relax, shellhead. Not all of us can fly." Natasha said. She soon joined us.  
"What's the drill?" She asked.  
"This is the drill." Tony said pointing to the core. "If Ultron get a hand on the core, we lose."  
Soon a giant green man came up to us. I took a step back. I then realized it was Banner.  
Then Ultron appeared.  
"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor yelled.  
Just then thousands of robots appeared behind Ultron.  
"You had to ask." Steve said.  
"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"  
"Well, like the old man said..." Tony said. "Together."  
Then all the Ultrons attacked. I started blasting left and right. Up and down. Blowing up robots. Se all worked together to fight them all.  
Then Ultron attacked Vision. Vision hit him with an energy beam from his forehead. Tony and Thor attacked too. Soon Ultron was broke. Banner punched Ultron into the air.  
I blasted any other bots that were still active. Steve then came over to me.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah."  
" We got to move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.  
"OK." I said. I quickly kissed him before I left.  
I found myself a boat. I laid down. Using my powers so much was exhausting. I closed my eyes and blacked out.  
When I woke up, I was in a bed. Steve was sitting next to me reading a magazine.  
"What happened?"  
"You fell asleep. We did it Elsa. We saved to world."

 _ **Hey Guys.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I had a few technical difficulties. But now we are up and running again.**_

 _ **I'm gonna get the last chapter up as soon as possible. And yes, you will find out what happened to Anna**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	10. Time Tears and Anna

Chapter 10: Anna

Elsa's POV

After the Battle of Sokovia, We moved to a new Avengers base in Upstate New York. The facilities were amazing. Lots of room. I pretty much stayed in my room. I just wanted to be alone.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Nick Fury walked in.

"Well, I bet you have a lot of questions, Miss Elsa. I have the answers."

I offered him a seat. He sat down and turned on his tablet.

"So, first things first, how did you get here? Well, you got here by what scientist call a time tear. They happen once every one hundred years, and they are unpredictable."

"So there is no way to go back?" I asked.

"No. not unless someone invents a time machine."

I hung my head in disappointment. I could never get home.

"Ok, better news. We worked with the Vision to find your sister. We found her. She's in a HYDRA base in Moscow, Russia."

I stood up. "Well let's go." I began to walk to the closet.

"But," Fury said. "They experimented on her. She now has powers, and they're attempting to train her as a HYDRA agent."

"Anna would never do evil. She's too pure of heart."

"I don't know. HYDRA can be very convincing."

"Fury, I know my sister. She'd never hurt anyone. She once killed a fly, and she spend a day crying about it."

"Ok. well, well get a task force together to rescue her." Fury stood up.

"No. I'm going. I need to save my sister." I looked directly in the eye.

"Ok. But I would recommend taking someone with you." He walked towards the door.

He stopped and turned back to me, "And if you plan on taking Captain with you, tell him Bucky is there too."

...

I walked towards the hangar where Steve and Natasha were training the new Avengers. I waited for Steve to stop talking.

"Avengers. Let's get to work."

I walked through the door. Steve was training the Vision, War Machine, Falcon and the Scarlet Witch.

Steve turned to me. "Elsa, you're just in time for training."

"Steve, I need your help." I said. "Anna's in danger."

"Elsa, we need to get you trained." Steve asked.

"Steve. Bucky's with her."

Steve stopped. He looked at the ground. Then raised his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He looked at Natasha.

"You got this?"

"Go get him, Cap." She smiled.

Steve yelled out, "Sam!"

Sam flew over and landed.

"We found Bucky. Let's go."

Steve began walking towards the exit. Sam and I followed. We were going to save Anna.

 _ **And that's a wrap.**_

 _ **Anna's story will be on the next story. The Frozen Avenger, The Rise of the Fire Princess. But before that happens, I have something to tell my Jelsa fans.**_

 _ **For the Fourth Time In Forever is on its way.**_

 _ **I will be posting the first chapter as soon as I can. I have heard your pleads and I finally am doing it.**_

 _ **For you Frozen Avengers fans.**_

 _ **I decided to do it this way so I can use the Captain America: Civil War movie to help this next story along, I may write it before the movie comes out. But I promise, this story will be great. So Please be patient. It will be here sooner then you think. If any you have any suggestions, you can PM me or review. I read every review. Thanks**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. For The Fourth Time in Forever will be here soon.**_


End file.
